Faltohr
Faltohr ist eine braun getigerte Kätzin mit Schlappohren, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, einer langen Narbe auf der Schnauze und einer Narbe über der linken Gesichtshälfte. Historik Wichtige Daten *Geboren: 25. Dezember 2016 *Schüler: 31. Dezember 2016 *Krieger: 11. Februar 2017 *Mentor von Pumapfote: 01. März 2017 *1. Wurf mit Sturmwolke: 10. April 2017 - Silberjunges, Frostjunges *Zweiter Anführer: 26. April 2017 *2. Wurf mit Wellenherz: 30. Juli 2017 - Krabbenjunges, Wolkenjunges, Laubjunges *Anführer: 30. Juli 2017 *Ziehmutter: 02. August 2017 - Taigajunges, Tundrajunges *Mentor von Schakalpfote: 10. August 2017 *Älteste: 30. September 2018 *Gestorben: 16. Januar 2019 Geschichte 1. Leben 27.10.2017 - Von einem Auto überfahren (Es war Frank der LKW-Raser) 2. Leben 06.01.2018 - Von einer Schlange vergiftet (Es war Sillibi die Sandotter) 3. Leben 28.04.2018 - Im See ertrunken bei einem Sturm (Obwohl die Familie doch Wasserverflucht ist) 4. Leben 30.05.2018 - Vergiftetes Wasser (Schon wieder Wasser '^') 5. Leben 18.08.2018 - Genickbruch durch einen Fall von weit oben (Adolf der Adler) 6. Leben 18.08.2018 - Herz von einem Ast durchbohrt beim Fall (Adolf der Adler) 7. Leben 30.08.2018 - Schädel nach Sturz an einem Stein aufgeschlagen (Geschubst von Krabbenbiss) 8. Leben 30.09.2018 - Von einem Hirsch aufgespießt (Joshi der Einhirsch) Zeremonien Schüler Während Daunenstern darauf wartete, dass sich sein Clan auf sein Rufen hin zusammenfand, legte er den Schweif ordentlich über seine Vorderpfoten. Der Boden war noch von der bitteren Kälte der Nacht gefroren und die Pfotenschritte der vielen Katzen klangen dumpf auf der harten Erde. Als sich der Großteil eingefunden hatte, fing er an zu sprechen. ,,Da Fliegenjunges sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden hat und eine Ausbildung erfahren wird, die nicht unter den Fittichen eines Kriegers geschehen kann, bitte ich nun nur Faltjunges nach vorne. Obwohl der Schweif der kleinen Katze vor Aufregung gesträubt war, sah sie dennoch etwas betrübt aus; der Anführer hoffte schlicht, dass dies nicht zu lange anhielt. Daunenstern: ,,Faltjunges, du bist nun sechs Monde alt und es wird Zeit, mit deiner Ausbildung zu beginnen. Von diesem Tag und Zeitpunkt an, bis zu dem, an dem sich diese Schülerin ihren Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird sie Faltpfote heißen. Ich bitte den HimmelsClan über jene Schüler zu wachen, bis sie in ihren Pfoten den Mut eines Kriegers und auf ihren Schultern die Verantwortung für ihren Clan tragen kann. Daunensterns Gedanken wanderten zu Schwingentanz' Mentorenwünschen als sein Blick über die Köpfe seiner Krieger wanderte, als er die Kätzin entdeckte, für die er sich entschieden hatte, legte er leicht den Kopf auf die Seite. Daunenstern: ,,Sommerregen, obwohl du deinen Kriegernamen noch nicht lange trägst, tust du es dennoch mit Recht, weswegen ich davon ausgehe, dass du Faltpfotes Ausbildung übernehmen kannst. Enttäusche weder mich, noch Himmelsschweif, unter dessen Ausbildung du zu einer mutigen Kriegerin geworden bist. Er blickte sie für einen Moment streng an, dann wünschte er dem neuen Gespann mit einem knappen Nicken viel Erfolg und rief laut den neuen Namen der Schülerin. ,,FALTPFOTE! FALTPFOTE! Krieger Die Sonne stand überraschend hell am Himmel und brachte den frisch gefallenen Schnee zum Funkeln. In der Nacht musste es wieder kühler geworden sein, murmelnd plusterte der Grauweiße seinen Pelz auf, bevor er auf den Hochstein sprang. Bereits durch seine dunkle Stimme auf ihn aufmerksam geworden beobachteten ihn die Katzen auf der Lichtung - nicht, dass ihm das etwas ausmachte - und spitzten nun umso neugieriger die Ohren. Für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken sie aus Prinzip etwas warten zu lassen, dann entschied er sich allerdings dagegen und rief den Clan zusammen. Daunenstern: ,,Sommerregen, bist du davon überzeugt, dass Faltpfote sich als würdig erwiesen hat ihren vollen Namen zu erhalten?" Sommerregen: ,,Ja, das bin ich!" Sie nickte dem Kater mit einem stolzen, allerdings auch unglaublich glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck zu, woraufhin sich dieser leicht übetrieben räusperte. Daunenstern: ,,Ich, Daunenstern, Anführer des HerzClans, rufe zu meinen Kriegerahnen hinauf und bitte sie, auf diese junge Kätzin hinabzusehen. Sie hat hart dafür gearbeitet, eure edlen Gesetze und die Regeln, welche das Clanleben mit sich bringt -" Er blickte die Schülerin kurz scharf an, "...und ich empfehle sie euch nun als Kriegerin." Faltpfote war bereits während seiner Rede vorgetreten, das Schweiffell vor Aufregung gesträubt und die geknickten Ohren gespitzt. Überraschung war in ihrem Blick zu sehen und frech erwiderte sie den so vielbedeutenden des Anführers. Vermutlich konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie trotz der zahllosen Streiche die sie diesem gespielt hatte, doch noch zur Kriegerin ernannt wurde. Daunenstern: ,,Faltpfote, versprichst du das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten, nach diesem zu leben und es zu achten, für jede Katze gleichwertig einzustehen, selbst wenn ihre Verteidigung oder die des gesamten Clans irgendwann mal dein Leben kosten sollte?" Faltpfote: ,,Ich verspreche es!" Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, dennoch war sich Daunenstern sicher dass es nicht an Zweifel lag, welchen sie eventuell haben könnte, sondern schlicht an Freude und Nervosität. Daunenstern: ,,Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft und Überzeugung des HimmelsClans, deinen Kriegernamen. Faltpfote, von heute an heißt du Faltohr. Der HimmelsClan ehrt deine Willensstärke und deinen Mut und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin des HerzClans willkommen." Noch während Daunenstern vom Hochstein sprang, um die frisch Ernannte mit der Nase kurz am Kopf zu berühren, wurden die Jubelrufe laut, vor allem die Stimme ihres Bruders stach aus der Menge heraus, und tatsächlich ein wenig stolz stimmte er mit ein. ,,FALTOHR! FALTOHR!" Zweiter Anführer Er wartete eine recht lange Zeit, bis auch der letzte Ruf im Wald verebbt war und fuhr dann fort, den Kopf hoch erhoben, als wäre ihm mit Eisflügels Ernennung seinerseits eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Ein Zustand, welchen man durchaus als zutreffend bezeichnen könnte. Daunenstern: ,,Und trotz diesem emotionalen Abschied Eisflügels aus diesem Posten, will ich mich an das Gesetz meiner Vorväter halten, und verkünde nun, dass der HerzClan einen neuen zweiten Anführer braucht!’’ Langsam, als hätte er nicht Tage, beinahe Wochen über seine neue Wahl nachgedacht, strich sein Blick über die Krieger vor ihm, einige plusterten ihr Fell auf als würden sie sich bereits darauf vorbereiten nach vorn’ gerufen zu werden, andere wiederum verfolgten wissbegierig die Augen ihres Anführers, doch die Katze, welche er schlussendlich ansah, tat nichts von beidem, sie beobachtete lediglich die Situation welche sich vor ihr abspielte, aufmerksam, aber keinesfalls ehrgeizig oder im übertriebenen Maße selbstsicher. Mondelang hatte er davon geträumt, wie sich die dunkelgrünen, gefalteten Blätter einer ihm unbekannten Pflanze wie die schützenden Pfoten einer Mutter über das Lager neigten, Regen konnte ihm so nichts mehr anhaben, die Krallen von Beutegreifern prallten daran ab und immer endete sein Traum damit, dass Sonnenschein die Szene erhellte - und nun war er sich zum ersten Mal sicher, dass der HimmelsClan die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Daunenstern: ,,Ich sage diese Worte vor dem HimmelsClan und jedem ehemaligen zweiten Anführer, welcher in ihren Reihen weilt, auf dass ihre Seelen ihrer kundig sind und meine Wahl gutheißen können. Faltohr, du wirst die neue zweite Anführerin des HerzClans.’’ Überraschung hätte nicht ehrlicher sein können als zu diesem Moment in dem Gesicht der getigerten Kätzin, die Augen geweitet starrte sie Daunenstern an, beinahe so als könne sie nicht glauben was der doch sonst so kritisch gegenüber ihrer Person eingestellte Kater gerade gesagt hatte. Der allerdings schmunzelte nur knapp, ein ebenes Zucken seiner Maulpartie, dann stimmte er bereits zum zweiten Mal einen schier lärmenden Jubel an. ,,FALTOHR! FALTOHR!’’ Anführer Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe im Lager ein, Rubintänzer hatte zusammen mit Lawinenpfote alle versorgt, die verwundet aus dem Kampf zurückgekehrt waren. Faltohr lag mit ihren Jungen in der Kinderstube und putzte, noch erschöpft vom Kampf und der darauf folgenden zu frühen Geburt, ihr einziges überlebendes Junges. Mit traurigem Blick betrachtete sie die zwei leblosen Körper ihrer anderen Jungen, die sie fest an ihre Brust gezogen hatte. Sie hob erst den Blick als Rubintänzer erneut zu ihr in die Kinderstube trat und ihr vorsichtig ein Bündel Reisekräuter vor die Pfoten legte. Sie spürte Rubintänzers unsicheren Blick auf sich ruhen, als er ihr erneut klar machen wollte, dass sie zu schwach wäre um ihre Reise zum Mondsee anzutreten. Mit müdem, aber selbstsicherem Blick erklärte sie ihm erneut, dass sie sich nicht davon abhalten lassen würde, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen und zum Mondsee reisen würde um ihre Leben in Empfang zu nehmen. Nachdem sie die Reisekräuter gegessen hatte blickte sie zu ihrem Gefährten und bat ihn sich um das Kleine zu kümmern, was auch immer geschehen würde. Dann stand sie auf und bedeutete Rubintänzer vor zu gehen. Erschöpft und unter den Schmerzen der schweren Geburt leidend folgte sie Rubintänzer hinaus in den Wald. Angst und Zweifel erfüllten sie mit jedem Schritt mehr und mehr. Würde der HimmelsClan Daunensterns Wahl befürworten? Würde sie die neun Leben erhalten? Ihre Gedanken rasten während Rubintänzer, scheinbar die Ruhe selbst, neben ihr her tappte. Nur die sorgenvollen Blicke, die er Faltohr hin und wieder zuwarf, ließen darauf schließen, dass auch er nicht so gelassen war wie er vorgab. Faltohr kämpfte gegen die Schmerzen an und musste immer wieder halt machen um keuchend zu Atem zu kommen. Rubintänzer tappte dicht neben ihr, was sich ein ums andere mal bewähren sollte, da sie geschwächt und geplagt von Schmerzen kaum die Pfoten voreinander setzen konnte. Als sie dem Mondsee immer näher kamen musste sie langsam gegen die aufkommende Ohnmacht ankämpfen. Immer wieder rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis wieso sie hier war, dass sie es schaffen musste, für den Clan. Mit letzter Kraft überwand sie die letzten Felsen und ließ den Blick über den Mondsee streifen. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben, dass sie es bis hier her geschafft hatte. Schwankend tappte sie an den Rand der spiegelglatten Fläche und legte sich langsam hin. Keuchend vor Schmerzen und der Ohnmacht nahe dachte sie, dass sie das Schlimmste überstanden hätte, bis ihre Nase das Wasser berührte und Eiseskälte ihren Körper durchzuckte. Einen Moment keuchte sie auf und rang nach Atem als die Kälte auch schon wieder verschwand und ihr Körper stattdessen von einer fast unheimlichen Ruhe erfüllt wurde. Blinzelnd sah sie sich um und fand sich allein im Wald am See sitzend wieder, an genau der Stelle an der sie so oft schon gesessen und auf das Gewässer hinaus geblickt hatte. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit als sie niemanden außer ihr Spiegelbild erblicken konnte. Altbekannte Zweifel machten sich breit. Hatte Daunenstern die richtige Wahl getroffen? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Noch bevor sie sich weiter in ihren Gedanken verlieren konnte sah sie fern am anderen Ufer des Sees ein kleines Funkeln, welches immer größer und heller wurde. Als es immer näher kam wurde ihr bewusst, dass es eine Katze war. Ihr ganzer Pelz war bedeckt von funkelnden Sternen und bei jedem Schritt über den See hinterließ sie helle, leuchtende Wellen die sich sanft kreisförmig über der Oberfläche ausbreiteten. Immer heller leuchtete der See, sodass sie die Augen zusammen kneifen musste. Erst, als die funkelnde Katze, welche den gesamten See mit jedem Schritt in ein leuchtendes Sternenmeer verwandelt hatte, direkt vor ihr stand, konnte sie sie erkennen. Mit einem sanften, liebevollen Lächeln blickte Schwingentanz auf ihre Tochter hinab. Gerade als Faltohr etwas sagen wollte wurde der gesamte Wald von hellem Sternenlicht erfüllt und überall hinter Büschen und Bäumen kamen weitere HimmelsClan Katzen hervor. Viele der funkelnden Katzen waren schon blass und kaum noch zu sehen, andere wiederum leuchteten so hell, dass es fast schon weh tat sie zu betrachten. Einige der Katzen waren ihr vollkommen unbekannt, andere wiederum kannte sie sehr gut. Langsam tappte Schwingentanz über das funkelnde Wasser des Sees in Richtung Ufer und blieb vor Faltohr stehen. Elegant senkte sie den Kopf und berührte sacht Faltohrs Nase mit der ihren. Schwingentanz: ,,Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir die Liebe einer Mutter. Ich weiß, dass auch du sie bereits in deinem Herzen trägst, doch sollst du nun fähig sein den gesamten Clan mit solcher Inbrunst zu lieben wie deine eigenen Jungen." Der Schmerz schien Faltohr gänzlich zu lähmen als sie an ihre Jungen dachte, die sie verloren hatte, und Schmerz traf sie auch unvorbereitet als Schwingentanz ihre Nase sachte an ihre Stirn drückte. Es fühlte sich an als würden Klauen ihr Herz umklammern. Leise keuchte sie auf und konnte sich gerade noch auf den Pfoten halten, als das Gefühl von einer angenehmen Wärme abgewechselt wurde die nun ihr Herz erfüllte und ihr allen Schmerz nahm. Mit flackerndem Blick sah sie zu Schwingentanz hoch als zu ihren Pfoten zwei kleine sternenbesetzte Pelze angewuselt kamen. Fröhlich sahen Wolkenjunges und Laubjunges zu ihrer Mutter auf. Hier im HimmelsClan waren sie groß und kräftig und sprühten voller Tatendrang. Sanft erhob Schwingentanz nochmal die Stimme. ,,Trauer nicht zu sehr meine kleine, manchmal muss ein Leben gehen um einem anderen Platz zu machen.“ Tränen funkelten in Faltohrs Blick als sie ihre Jungen so lebendig um sich herum hüpfen sah und ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. Mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick trat Schwingentanz zurück und machte Platz für einen kleinen Kater mit großen Ohren die freudig schlackerten. Erfreut sah Faltohr zu ihrem Bruder Fliegentanz. Fliegentanz:"Falti!“ Unsanft knallte er gegen ihre Nase, schüttelte sich kurz und strahlte sie dann an. Einen Moment hielt er inne und verneigte sich dann. „Ich bin Fliegentanz, Heiler aus dem HimmelsClan.“ Belustigt schlackerte er mit den großen Ohren und Faltohr schnurrte laut auf. ,,Von mir bekommst du das Leben der Vergnügtheit *0*“ schnell wirbelte er herum, sodass sich einige funkelnde Sterne aus seinem Pelz lösten und umher stoben. ,,Guck dir an wie ich glitzere!“ Faltohr musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, dass sich kribbelnd in ihrer Brust ausbreitete als Fliegentanz ihre Nase mit seiner berührte und danach zurück trat. Erleichtert darüber, dass dieses Leben so viel angenehmer zu ertragen war als das vorherige, sah Faltohr sich nach der nächsten Katze um. Freude durchflutete ihr Herz als der kräftige Kater mit den Schlappohren auf sie zu trat. Bärenkraft: ,,Na, Öhrchenschwester? Hast du den Weg hierher geschafft?“ brummte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, und legte ihr die Nase an die Stirn. ,,Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir die Kraft, deinen Clan und alle Katzen vom kleinsten Jungen bis zum gebrechlichsten Ältesten zu beschützen.“ Ein Feuer breitete sich von der Stelle aus, an der Bärenkraft sie berührte, und brannte bald durch ihren ganzen Körper. Jeder ihrer Muskeln schien vor Kraft nur so zu trotzen, entschlossen, ihr den Sieg über jeden noch so starken Feind zu bringen. Nachdem Bärenkraft ihr sein Leben verliehen hatte machte er Platz für einen großen roten Tigerkater. Mit kräftigen Schritten trat Löwenherz nach vorne, nichts war mehr zu sehen von seinen körperlichen Gebrechen die ihn zuletzt geplagt hatten. Freundlich sah er auf Faltohr hinab. Löwenherz: ,, Ich gebe dir das Leben der Entschlossenheit. Zweifle nicht an deinen Entscheidungen, wenn du sie mit deinem Herzen triffst.“ Der rote Kater warf bei seinen Worten einen kurzen liebevollen Blick zu Bärenkraft. Danach berührte er Faltohrs Nase mit der seinen. Wie ein Blitz zuckte die Entschlossenheit durch Faltohrs Körper. Der Wald drehte sich vor ihren Augen als sie ein lautes Grollen vernahm. Als sie aufsah konnte sie die Erde beben sehen und Bärenkraft, der auf einem großen Riss im Boden stand. Entschlossenheit machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und sie spürte ein verzweifeltes Ziehen in ihrem Herzen. Ohne nachzudenken rammte sie ihn weg und wurde an seiner Stelle von der Erde verschluckt. Noch als sie nach Atem rang, wurde ihr klar das sie durch Löwenherz Augen sah und alles spürte was er gespürt hatte. Keuchend wurde sie in die Realität zurück geholt und blickte Löwenherz in die Augen. Sanft lächelte er sie an ehe er sich neben Bärenkraft setzte und Platz für die nächste Katze machte. Nun trat ein brauner Kater vor der Faltohr gänzlich unbekannt war. Falkenstolz: ,,Hallo Faltohr, ich bin Falkenstolz. Ich lebte vor vielen Monden im Clan, noch bevor deine Mutter überhaupt geboren war, und ich gebe dir das Leben der Loyalität. Ohne sie würde der Clan zerbrechen, die Clans würden leben wie Streuner. Versichere dich der Loyalität deiner Krieger und der Clan wir groß und stark sein.“ Der Braune legte seine Nase an die von Faltohr und ein Feuer entbrannte in ihr. Glühend heiß zog sich das Gefühl durch ihre Adern und sie musste kämpfen um sich auf den Pfoten zu halten. Flammen loderten in ihren Augen auf als sie Falkenstolz Blick erwiderte, rasselnd rang sie nach Atem. Falkenstolz nickte ihr zu und trat zurück, noch einen Moment musterte sie den ihr fremden Kater, ließ dann aber den Blick zu der nächsten Katze die auf sie zu kam schweifen. Freude breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus als sie die junge Kätzin, die lange Zeit ihre beste Freundin, ja fast wie eine Mutter für sie war, erkannte. Auf sanften Pfoten trat Lotustraum auf Faltohr zu und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Lotustraum: ,,Hallo Faltohr, ich gebe dir das Leben der Selbstlosigkeit. Manchmal muss man sein eigenes Glück für das der Anderen opfern. Handle immer zum Wohle des Clans Faltohr, hab ein offenes Ohr für die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse der Katzen und Stelle deine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse hinten an. Der Clan braucht jemanden der sich seiner Sorgen, Wünsche und Hoffnungen annimmt. Sei diese Katze und der Clan wird dir stark und treu zur Seite stehen.‘‘ Sanft drückte Lotus ihre Nase an die von Faltohr. Schwer traf sie die Last die sie mit den Sorgen und Hoffnungen des gesamten Clans zu tragen hatte, ihre Pfoten gaben nach und sie sackte unter dem Gewicht, das sie von nun an zu tragen hatte, zusammen. Schnaufend kämpfte die ohnehin schon geschwächte Kätzin sich auf die Pfoten und sah Lotustraum in die Augen. Faltohr neigte den Kopf und lächelte ihr tapfer entgegen als auch schon die nächste Katze vor trat. Verwundert sah Faltohr auf das kleine flauschige Kätzchen hinab das nun freudig auf sie zu gehüpft kam. Sternjunges: ,,Hallo, ich bin Sternjunges und ich gebe dir das Leben der Vergebung.“ Flüchtig blickte der Kleine zu Schwingentanz und lächelte sie an, diese erwiderte das Lächeln mit einer Träne der Erleichterung im Blick. Sternjunges drehte das kleine Köpfchen wieder Faltohr zu. „Vergeben ist nicht immer leicht, spring über deinen Schatten und auch dir werden deine Fehler vergeben werden. Keiner von uns ist perfekt, gestehe dem Clan Fehler ein; lass sie daraus lernen statt sie dafür zu verurteilen.“ Erstaunt über die Weisheit des kleinen Katers senkte Faltohr ihm ihre Nase entgegen, während er sich ihr entgegen reckte und ihre Nase mit der seinen berührte. Noch gefangen von dem Anblick des süßen Katers traf sie der folgende Schmerz umso härter. Laut stöhnte sie auf doch bevor ihre Pfoten erneut unter ihr nachgeben konnten wich der Schmerz einer Wärme und Ruhe machte sich in ihr breit. Sanft lächelte sie auf das Junge herab und ließ sich nicht anmerken das langsam auch ihre letzten Kräfte zu schwinden drohten. Freudig strahlte Sternjunges zu ihr hoch, hüpfte dann zu Schwingentanz und schmiegt sich neben Wolkenjunges und Laubjunges an ihr Bein. Selbstsicher trat dann ein heller Kater auf sie zu den sie sofort erkannte. Mit eine charmanten Grinsen im Gesicht sah er sie an. Kurz zwinkert er ihr zu und seine türkisfarbenden Augen funkelten. Natterpfote: „Ich denke, ich muss mich dir nicht vorstellen, Faltohr. Ich gebe dir das Leben der Wahrheit. Entscheide dich immer gegen Unrecht und für die Wahrheit, auch wenn es weh tut. Lass nicht zu das jemand mit einer Lüge durch kommt. Ein Anführer sollte immer gerecht und zum Wohle des Clans handeln.“ Grinsend reckte er ihr die Nase entgegen und berührte sie. Sie konnte seine Wut spüren, geschürt von einer jahrelangen ungesühnten Lüge, wie brennendes Wasser strömte es durch ihre Adern. Und plötzlich spürte sie Genugtuung, Genugtuung dadurch dass schlussendlich doch noch die Wahrheit an's Licht gekommen war, dass endlich die längst überfällige Strafe ausgesprochen worden war. Ein letztes Mal zwinkerte Natterpfote ihr zu und swaggerte davon. Wackelig stand Faltohr auf ihren Pfoten und kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an. Sie wusste, sie musste durchhalten, also hob sie den Blick erneut und sah Daunenstern in die Augen. Daunenstern: ,,Hallo, Faltohr. Ruhig blickten seine blassblauen Augen auf sie hinab, ohne seine Narben hätte die Kätzin den breitschultrigen Kater beinahe nicht erkannt und erstaunt musterte sie sein jungenhaftes Gesicht, frei von dem silbrigen Schimmer um seine Nase herum und frei von dem todernsten Ausdruck welcher sonst immer darin geherrscht hatte. Daunenstern bemerkte ihr Starren und schmunzelte leicht, beugte sich dann allerdings zu ihr herab und verharrt mit seiner Schnauze kurz vor ihrer Stirn. ,,Ich gebe dir dein letztes Leben, das Leben des Pflichtbewusstseins. Denn selbst dann wenn dein Dasein in Scherben zerbricht, und jede Situation aussichtslos scheint, darfst du niemals vergessen wer du bist und was du bist – die Anführerin deines Clans. Lass' dich von keinen Gefühlen, keinen Verlusten und keiner Liebe jemals davon ablenken, denn dann wird der Clan darunter leiden. Seine Worte hatten etwas drohendes an sich, doch noch bevor die Getigerte dagegen protestieren konnte überbrückte Daunenstern den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihrer Stirn und seiner Schnauze und ein schwerer, süßer Schmerz durchfuhr sie, wischte für einen Moment alle Erinnerung an ihre Lieben zur Seite und hinterließ nur den nicht zu beugenden Willen alles für den Clan zu opfern was sie konnte, sie sah sich wieder vor dem Hochstein stehend und ihr Versprechen gebend. Und dann war der Moment vorbei. Tapfer, aber kraftlos versuchte sie ihren Kopf erhoben zu halten als der grauweiße Kater zurück in die Menge trat, scheiterte allerdings und hörte so nur wie er anfing zu sprechen: ,,Du sollst nun mit deinem neuen Namen begrüßt werden, Faltstern. Dein altes Leben ist nicht mehr, in dir trägst du die neun Leben des HimmelsClans, welcher dir und deinem Clan auf ewig zur Seite stehen wird und euch der Stern in der dunkelsten Nacht sein wird. Beschütze deinen Clan, sorge für jede Katze, ob jung oder krank oder alt, halte das Gesetz der Krieger in Ehren und lebe jedes Leben welches dir gegeben wurde in vollen Zügen, so wie es einst die Katze tat die vor dir auf den Pfaden der vier Clans gewandelt ist! Noch bevor das letzte Wort von Daunenstern verhallte, versank sie in völliger Dunkelheit. Erschöpft und kraftlos viel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Älteste *humpelt aus dem Heilerbau, kämpft sich auf den Hochfelsen und ruft ein letztes Mal den Clan zusammen. Blickt hinab auf die versammelten Katzen, atmet tief durch und spricht dann laut* Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen...Wolf und ich haben gesprochen und beschlossen das es an der Zeit für mich ist in den ältestenbau zu gehen... *Senkt etwas die ohren* //Eigentlich gemeinsam mit Puma...// Da ich mit dem heutigen Leben all meine Leben die der Hic mir gab verloren habe werde ich nicht mit zum Mondsee reisen müssen. Wolf wird auch so seine leben erhalten können... *Blickt mit einem sanften lächeln zu wolf* Du hast mein vollstes Vertrauen und ich lege das Schicksal des Clans ohne bedenken in deine Pfoten...sobald Wolf seine leben erhalten hat werde ich wieder meinen alten Namen annehmen und in den ältestenbau umziehen. *Nickt leicht, sieht noch einmal über den Clan und klattert dann hinab.* Gallerie Fliegenjunges_und_Faltjunges.jpeg|Fliegenjunges und Faltjunges Fliegenpfote_und_Faltpfote.png|Fliegenpfote und Faltpfote Faltzere.jpg|Faltohr bei ihrer Anführerzeremonie Falti1.jpg|Faltstern Faltwelle.jpg|Faltstern und Wellenherz Faltstern2.jpg|Faltstern Faltstern4.jpg|Faltstern Faltstern1.jpg|Faltstern Falti2.jpg|Faltstern Faltstern3.jpg|Faltstern Falti3.jpg|Faltstern Krabbegeburt.png|Faltstern, Krabbenjunges, Wolkenjunges, Laubjunges, Fliegentanz Faltfamilie.jpg|Kastanienwald, Schwingentanz, Wolkenjunges, Faltstern, Laubjunges, Fliegentanz, Habichtfell Famtistern.jpg|Faltstern Fimmel.jpg|Faltsterns Alter Ego Famtisdddtern.jpg|Faltstern Faltanfis.jpg|Seidenstern (MondClan), Faltstern, Finsterstern (EisClan) und Hermelinstern (BlitzClan) Faltschonwieder.jpg|Faltohr Falts Märchenstunde Die Geschichte der drei Streuner Nana Käfer immer langsam mit den jungen Kätzchen ich erzähle dir nun die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an...Pass gut aus...°^° Also...es war ein sonniger Tag...vielleicht hat es ein wenig geregnet...*blickt nachdenklich drein* ja ich glaube es hat geregnet...aber ein bisschen sonne war auch da denke ich... vielleicht auch ein regenbogen ...naja man weiß es nicht...auf jeden Fall war es Tag... vielleicht auch schon gegen Abend...als drei Katzen in unser Territorium kamen zwei Kater und eine blöde Pute...naja auf jeden Fall war die verletzt und sie baten bei uns zu bleiben bis sie wieder gesund ist...Daunengänsestern war auf jeden Fall gar nicht begeistert aber hat dann nachgeben und sie bleiben lassen. Am Anfang war auch alles gut bis opalpups sich an die Kater ran machte...mit meinem Gefährten hat sie geflirtet...kannst du dir das vorstellen Käfer! *Plustert sich auf* Naja und auf jedenfalls hat sich sich dann an Gewitterleber ran gemacht ...oder war es Gewitterherz...*schaut kurz nachdenklich* Naja herz Leber Niere...alles das gleiche nicht war...*knufft Käfer in die Schulter und lacht laut auf* Auf jeden Fall hat sie dem Kater den Kopf verdreht und ich hab sie beim schnackseln erwischt...jaja...dabei hatte er sogar eine Gefährtin...Abendbriese oder so...kannst du dir das vorstellen Käfer... *Schaut Käfer erwartungsvoll* Kategorie:ByGinaR. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Älteste